


Test Drive

by lost_stickie_note



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: #stickieallover, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Car Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/lost_stickie_note
Summary: Zhengting needs help learning how to drive his new car, and Wenjun is happy to teach him.Basically PWP (porn without plot).#Bitingsmut #stickieallover





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warning.
> 
> First off, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! Happy to kick off 2019 in a great manner, such as actually being on time with an update. -gasp-
> 
> I forget how this idea came about, but here's some gratuitous smut with some comedy thrown in. I could have sworn there was more pure Biting smut on AO3, but I guess not. I am only too happy to help populate another pairing smut tag. They are everything we all wish we could be. #micdrop
> 
> Shameless plug for all my other works~~
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta reader. :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote) for updates, randomness, etc. or to scream about Zhangjun, my DMs are always open.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!

“Oh my god, Zhengting, no, don’t, stop.” Wenjun sees his life flash before his eyes, his body screaming at him for the less-than-kind treatment for the past hour, and he rubs the back of his neck ruefully, strained from all the episodes of whiplash. Thankfully, the car comes to a complete stop even if it’s rather abrupt. The older boy turns to look at him, normally pouty and luscious lips etched halfway between a frown and a grimace. “What was I doing wrong this time?”

 

“You didn’t signal to turn.”

 

Zhengting stares at him blankly for a few moments before gesturing wildly with his hands around them. “That’s it? Wenjun, there’s no one _here_. You woke me up insanely early in the morning to practice driving just so I wouldn’t have the chance to ‘accidentally’ hit someone.”

 

Wenjun frowns at his boyfriend.

 

“And for the record, the only person I would even dream of potentially hitting on _purpose_ is Justin.” Zhengting pauses. “Maybe ChengCheng.” Zhengting grins slyly back at Wenjun as his mouth opens in horror. “But neither of them are here, so we’re in the clear.”

 

“Don’t even _say_ that.” He chides, wagging his finger at Zhengting in a show of exasperation.

 

“ _Relax_ , I was just joking.” Zhengting scowls. “Okay, maybe not about Justin. If he switches out all my food in the fridge _one more time_ as some sort of stupid prank, I might really murder that little-“

 

“Zhengting!”

 

The older boy blinks at him innocently, eyes wide. “What? I would never _really_ do it.” Zhengting pats him on the knee comfortingly. “Now where were we?”

 

Wenjun groans. “Why did I ever agree to this?”

 

“Because you love me.” Zhengting says in a sing-song voice as he shifts the gear stick again and presses down on the accelerator, making the car lurch forward unwilling at the older boy’s decidedly unmagical touch.

 

“Don’t remind me.” Wenjun’s hands tighten into fists at his sides, his teeth clenching down as they start moving forward again. “Thank god we decided to start in the parking lot.”

 

“All the more reason that it shouldn’t matter if I forget to flick on the damn turn signal.” Zhengting bites his lower lip as he concentrates, and Wenjun is reminded of how attractive the older boy is, Zhengting’s side profile illuminated by the beginnings of daylight streaming in from the car window. The other boy’s long, slender fingers are draped casually over the steering wheel, the sleeves of his green trench coat falling down his forearms slightly as he drives. Zhengting’s eyes are hidden again by the pair of sunglasses he’s slid back on to his face, but Wenjun can still imagine the mirth that must be dancing in the older boy’s eyes as he tries to get a rise out of Wenjun.

 

“It still matters because we’re _practicing_.” Wenjun replies, shooting the older boy another exasperated look. “What’s the point of practicing if you don’t do it correctly?”

 

“Fine, fine. You win.” Zhengting huffs. “Thank you for helping me.”

 

“Of course I’d help you.” Wenjun grimaces again as they go over a speed bump just a tad too fast for his liking. “But remind me again? Why did you _have_ to buy a sports car that uses manual stick shift? When you don’t even know how to drive in the first place?”

 

“Because it looks cool.” Zhengting turns to him, grinning. “Besides, I wasn’t even thinking about that.”

 

“Why the hell not?” Wenjun swears that the older boy is enjoying his aggravation. Which isn’t anything new, but Wenjun doesn’t like thinking that he may die today in this absurdly expensive car being irritated at his boyfriend who he loves dearly. Something he needs to remind himself of over and over again each time Zhengting makes a turn.

 

Zhengting shrugs. “I don’t drive cars. I just fuck in them.”

 

Wenjun needs to actively stop himself from reaching over and strangling the older boy. His voice comes out hoarse and cracked, and at this point, he’s not sure whether his throat is dry from the withheld anger or just pure fear. “What? What do you mean? What does that even mean?”

 

“Like, I like nice cars, but I’m never the one _driving_ them. Usually it’s whoever is my flavor of the month driving, and then afterwards we have sex in their car.”

 

“Flavor of the month?” Wenjun says faintly, and he can feel his blood pressure rising dangerously high. “When was this?”

 

Zhengting practically coos at him, clearly taking pleasure in Wenjun being uncomfortable. “This was before you of course.” The older boy smiles brightly at him, and Wenjun struggles to arrange his face into anything resembling a smile back. “But isn’t this cute?” Zhengting squeals with happiness. “My boyfriend is teaching me how to drive. It’s like something out of a cliché drama or someth-“

 

“OH MY GOD, ZHENGTING WATCH OUT.” Wenjun screams reflexively and doesn’t stop screaming even after the car halts, a foot or two too close to the pedestrian, likely an early morning employee, who gives them a dirty look.

 

The older boy rolls his eyes, pushing his sunglasses back up to rest on top of his head, as he waits for Wenjun’s scream to die down. “Oh, come on, we weren’t even that close to him. He was totally fine.”

 

Wenjun breathes heavily, feeling his heartbeat start to slow down, blinking rapidly to clear the bright spots from his vision, his head still dizzy from the effort of screaming too loudly and for too long. “Zhengting,” He growls slowly. “I can’t believe you.”

 

“What?”

 

“I can’t believe you almost nearly hit the _only_ person we’ve seen since starting this morning. _ONE person._ We have seen _one_ goddamn person, Zhengting. And you were _this_ close to hitting him.” Wenjun holds his thumb and index finger open next to each other as close as possible without having them touch for emphasis. “ _This close._ ”

 

“But I didn’t.” Wenjun can’t bear to look at Zhengting smiling anymore. “So, everything’s good.”

 

“No, everything is not good. You are legit going to fail your driver’s exam and not get your license. There’s no way. You can’t just hit pedestrians during your driving exam.” Wenjun feels like he’s going crazy as Zhengting continues to smile at him. “Never mind failing your driving test if you hit someone. You’re going to fail life if that happens.”

 

“Don’t be such a worry wart.” Zhengting scoffs. “The chance of me failing this driving test is close to zero.”

 

An hour, ten failed parking attempts, and one swearing pedestrian later, and Wenjun begs to differ, the chance of Zhengting passing on the first try or even the third disappearing into the distance like a beloved memory gone far too soon for Wenjun to even appreciate the idea. “Do you still think you’re going to pass on the first try?” He groans, leaning back into the seat, his hands holding the sides of his head in exasperation.

 

“Don’t be such a pessimist.”

 

“I’m not being a pessimist. I’m being a _realist_.” Wenjun insists, glaring at his boyfriend who has the audacity to be applying lip balm while looking in the mirror, not paying the slightest bit of attention to any of his words. “But come on, we need to start heading back now or else we’re going to be late for group practice. And you can’t be late because you need to set a good example for the others.”

 

Wenjun stops the other boy as Zhengting starts the ignition, swatting the older boy’s hands away from the wheel. “Do I want to die on our way back to the company? Not really. Get out. I’m driving.” Zhengting has the audacity to look offended, the pout gracing his face, his lower lip stuck out in stubbornness. “Do you really not trust me?”

 

“Nope.” Wenjun almost feels bad when the older boy crosses his arms in front of his chest, a hurt expression on his face. But then he remembers that the older boy hit a stationary parking cone, and all the regret melts away. After a few more moments of pouting, the older boy finally moves to switch places with him, grumbling all the while. He rolls his eyes when Zhengting slams the car door childishly. “Just so you know, I _could_ have driven us back if you trusted me enough.”

 

Wenjun doesn’t bother replying, instead reaching over to grab Zhengting’s seatbelt and secure it. “Stop being cute and boyfriend-y when I’m mad at you.” The older boy scowls at him, the expression coming off as more adorable than intimidating. _Not sure if Zhengting realizes that scowling is a lot less effective when it’s used so often._ He resolves not to tell the older boy lest Zhengting comes up with a scarier alternative.

 

“I do trust you…” Wenjun pauses as he turns out of the parking lot. “…with most things.”

 

“It’s not like you’re that great of a driver.” Zhengting declares, turning on music, a familiar song starting to play.

 

“You downloaded our album?” The sound of Wenjun’s voice fills the car as Zhengting nods at him. “Of course I did.”

 

Wenjun is relieved when Zhengting falls silent, allowing him to concentrate on the road, already worn out from the morning. _Great, and now we have a full day of practice ahead of us._ He’s pleased, listening to his voice on the track, his solo song coming out much better than he anticipated after the long hours of recording. His song ends, and the sound of Zhengting fills the car. _Oh yeah, this._ The other day the older boy had insisted that Wenjun watch him practice his solo song. He couldn’t deny that the choreography was _interesting_ , perfectly fitting Zhengting, who seems to ooze sex appeal whatever he does. He had been concentrating so hard on the dance that the lyrics hadn’t even registered, and Wenjun is listening so closely this time that he doesn’t realize until too late.

 

“Zhengting, what the fuck?” Wenjun gasps as he feels his boyfriend palming his cock through his pants. _No wait, no._ Zhengting already has the zipper of his jeans pulled down, his boxers pulled down to free his cock with the older boy already running his fingers over the shaft, his thumb rubbing the tip. The whimper involuntarily escapes his lips as Zhengting’s tongue sneaks out to give him a few tantalizing licks, running his tongue lazily up from the base of his cock to the tip. “And I repeat, what the fuck.”

 

Wenjun slows to a stop at a red light, looking anxiously around at the car in the next lane, hoping that no one will look their way and realize what his boyfriend is doing. He grabs Zhengting’s hair, intending to pull the older boy off, because _this is insanity_ , but the action only makes his boyfriend let out a small moan of appreciation and desire. _Fuck, I forgot that tugging on his hair just turns him on._ And Wenjun looks down, prepared to berate the other boy for his completely inappropriate actions, but he’s _not_ prepared, not ready to see Zhengting looking up at him open-mouthed and panting lightly, eyes half-lidded with arousal, lips full and pink, a small trail of string of saliva running from his cock to Zhengting’s mouth.

 

The arousal goes straight to his cock, and Wenjun feels the throbbing begin in his groin, the urge to forcefully pump his cock in and out of Zhengting’s pretty little mouth rising up in him. He hits the steering wheel with his palm in frustration. “Fuck, Zhengting, fuck. Why, just why.”

 

“This song makes me horny.”

 

“ _Your_ song?” The statement is just so incredulous, so _Zhengting_ , that Wenjun can’t help but laugh out loud.

 

“Yeah.” And Zhengting stares up at him with his _goddamn_ bedroom eyes, his voice low, throaty, and seductive, the voice that makes Wenjun say yes to anything. “I just think about you when I touch myself when I dance and imagine it’s you running your hands over my body before you fuck me. Because I only want you, Wenjun.”

 

_Fuck._

And all Wenjun can think about is watching Zhengting’s dance practice, the older boy in all black, sliding his hand over his crotch, hands coming up to unbutton his clothes and falling away to reveal his chest, and those _stupid little_ hip sway movements that Zhengting does teasingly before Wenjun bends him over whichever piece of furniture is closest.

 

The honking snaps him out of his thoughts, the light turning green. “Shit, Zhengting.”

 

“Just drive, Wenjun. You said you were a good driver.” And if he didn’t need both hands at the moment, Wenjun swears that he would throttle the older boy just to wipe the smirk of his face.

 

So he does, gasping as the other boy takes the tip of his cock into his mouth, the sudden warmth unexpected, Zhengting’s hands sneaking underneath his shirt to rub at the skin near his waist. “God, Zhengting.” And Wenjun can’t help it, his hips automatically rolling up to meet the other boy’s mouth in a desperate bid for more friction. But Zhengting pins him down, pushing him back into the seat with his hands, mumbling. “Stop it. You’re supposed to be driving the car, so let me drive you.”

 

The only thing that Wenjun can do is grip the wheel tighter, so tightly that he can see his knuckles turning white as he drives, and he’s struggling to concentrate, the feeling of Zhengting only taking the tip of his already hard cock into his mouth, the other boy’s teeth scraping against the shaft teasingly. “Fuck, Zhengting, more.” His fingers fumble to turn off the music quickly as the song changes, a distraction.

 

“More what?” And the older boy’s words makes him moan, the vibration from his talking making the pleasure in his groin tighten uncomfortably.

 

“Okay.” And suddenly Zhengting is taking all of him in, his cock hitting the back of the other boy’s throat, Zhengting’s tongue tracing quick patterns up and down his shaft, sucking hard. Out of habit, his hand comes down to pull on the older boy’s hair, helping Zhengting move up and down on his cock faster, the sound of his boyfriend half-gagging from the sudden movement only increasing his arousal. Zhengting settles into a rhythm quickly, and Wenjung whimpers as his boyfriend speeds up obediently, not needing to be told.

 

“Fuck, Zhengting, no, stop. Stop. STOP.” Wenjun gasps, slamming on the brakes seeing the red light slightly too late, and he cries out as Zhengting doesn’t realize in time and the pressure on his cock sharpens almost painfully.

 

He’s panting hard when they come to a stop, and Zhengting pops his mouth off, pouting up at him. “ _Wenjun_ ,” He whines. “You didn’t need to brake so suddenly.”

 

“I was trying to warn you.”

 

“Well, do better next time.”

 

Wenjun opens his mouth to complain, but the light turns green, and he grits his teeth as Zhengting closes his mouth around him again, his pants feeling too tight and restrictive as the older boy slowly moves up and down, the loud sucking noises turning him on again. He grunts as he feels his boyfriend switch to his hand, rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb, Zhengting’s hand stroking his shaft. “God you’re such a mess, Zhengting.” His boyfriend just smirks at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m going to have to throw all my clothes into the wash when we get back.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

He simultaneously hates and loves it when Zhengting tests his patience, hates it because the older boy just definitely gets off on rubbing him the wrong way sometimes but the more impudent Zhengting gets, the more Wenjun just wants to bend the other boy over and just _fuck_ him.

 

“Goddamn, Zhengting.”

 

Wenjun turns into the parking lot behind their company, parking the car in the back row, spots reserved for them, as far away from the entrance and prying eyes as possible. “But no more fun and games. Time to go practice.” And he unbuckles his seatbelt, ready to stuff his hard-on into his pants and zip up. But in a snap second Zhengting has lithely climbed on top of him, straddling him, and popped the seat backwards and downwards to make room.

 

“I want to have sex.” Zhengting declares triumphantly as if he’s making some important _goddamn_ _announcement_.

 

“No.” He struggles to get up, but the older boy has his full weight on top of him, easily holding him down.

 

“Why not?”

 

“We’re in the goddamn parking lot.”

 

“So what?”

 

“What do you mean, so what?” Wenjun feels like he’s going crazy. “What if someone passes by and sees?”

 

Zhengting grins at him impishly. “Doesn’t that possibility turn you on?”

 

“No.”

 

The older boy bends down to whine in his ear, his voice breathy and wrecked. “But it turns me on thinking about you fucking me in my car.” And Wenjun can’t, he really can’t resist Zhengting when the older boy sounds like he wants it bad, when Zhengting sounds like even the smallest thing will make him writhe about in pleasure.

 

_Fuck._

“Turn around, Zhengting.”

 

The older boy squeals with delight, pulling his jeans down quickly and stripping off his own clothing at lightning speeds, and Wenjun feels his cock get hard as Zhengting’s abs come into view, his perfect hipbones forming a shapely ‘v’ right down to the other boy’s cock. And the sight of Zhengting’s tattoo, the dark ink in the shape of a feather smeared across the older boy’s hip, never fails to arouse him, excitement at being the only one who has even seen the full expanse of skin. Wenjun doesn’t even know how Zhengting gets out of his pants, everything seemingly happening faster than he can keep up.

 

“You seem to have had a lot of practice doing this.” He jokes.

 

“Maybe I have.” Zhengting’s tongue darts out to lick his lower lip before biting it, and Wenjun doesn’t know whether to be amused or appalled. But a second later and Zhengting has turned around, body draped forward to lean on the steering wheel, ass pointed in his direction, hand reaching around to grab his still spit-slicked cock.

 

“No, wait.” Wenjun’s hands grab at his boyfriend’s waist, stopping Zhengting from lower himself down on his cock. “I want to see you finger yourself.” He grabs the older boy’s hand from around his cock, admiring Zhengting’s long, slender fingers before sucking them into his mouth, coating them with saliva, the sounds of his boyfriend’s moans filling the air. “I like seeing you fuck yourself.”

 

And he can tell that Zhengting is eager to get started, his boyfriend’s fingers immediately moving to slide inwards. “Wait.”

 

Zhengting’s desperate whines are music to his ears as he grasps the older boy’s butt and stretches him open, softly blowing on Zhengting’s puckered opening before rimming him, his tongue tracing circles, his face buried in the other boy’s ass. Wenjun can feel his boyfriend tensing up wildly, his arousal palpable as Zhengting grinds his ass backwards, begging for more. “Please, Wenjun, please.” And he can hear the older boy coming undone as his tongue dips in, Zhengting’s erection heavy in his hand as he slowly strokes the older boy at the same time.

 

But Wenjun withdraws quickly before Zhengting can get off, satisfied at the whimpers of loss coming from the older boy. “You’re such a messy whore, Zhengting, that I’m going to draw this out as long as possible just to spite you.” He laughs inwardly to himself at the older boy’s indignant cry. “Now, fuck yourself for me.”

 

He watches as the first finger goes in slowly, Zhengting mewling as he stretches himself out. The older boy goes slowly at first, pumping his middle finger in and out of his hole, gradually picking up the pace before adding a second finger, his index finger slipping in to join the first. And Zhengting is panting harshly now, clearly ready to be fucked, his fingers moving faster in an attempt at more pleasure. “You have such a pretty asshole, Zhengting. Especially when it’s being fucked.” He hisses, his thumbs stroking little circles at the older boy’s hips. “Are you imagining me fucking you as you get yourself off, I wonder.” Zhengting lets out a sob, desperate for more, as he casually fists the older boy’s erection. “It’s such a shame that your fingers won’t fill you the same way my cock can.”

 

Wenjun kisses Zhengting’s right cheek, grabbing the older boy’s hand to stop Zhengting from fingering himself. “Let’s see how you do with three fingers today.” He slides two in, feeling the other boy contracting against him forcefully as he does, setting off another round of moans from Zhengting. After a few pumps, he attempts a third, groaning with desire as he sees the older boy’s hole stretch to accommodate his finger, Zhengting whimpering slightly from the tightness.

 

“You’re doing so well.” He murmurs, pressing another kiss into his boyfriend’s backside. “So this turns you on? Being spread out naked over the steering wheel while being fucked in public? Aren’t you _embarrassed_ about someone potentially seeing the lewd faces you make when my tongue is up your ass? Aren’t you even a _bit_ ashamed about begging for my cock like a slut who can’t wait to be fucked?”

 

Zhengting’s choked up sob makes Wenjun want to skip the teasing, his fingers still moving in and out of his boyfriend’s ass at a moderate pace, the older boy clenching down hard as Wenjun talks. He groans as he feels Zhengting contracting, the resistance attempting to push his fingers out. “You’re so messy, Zhengting. I think you rather like being called names.” Wenjun suddenly stops moving inside the older boy. “Maybe you don’t deserve to get what you want after how completely disobedient, impertinent, and downright insolent you’ve been _all morning_.”

 

Wenjun smiles to himself as his boyfriend breaks down into a garbled mess. “I-no…please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Wenjun.” _Oh god. Zhengting sounds like he’s on the verge of tears._ “I-I-won’t do it again, I promise. I’ll be good next time, ple-please fuck me.”

 

“You promise to be good and listen to me next time?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Okay, fine.”

 

Zhengting cries out when he grabs the older boy’s waist and slides him onto his cock in one swift motion, Zhengting pressed up tightly against him down to the base. It takes a second for the other boy to realize that he’s not moving, and Wenjun grins when Zhengting turns around to look at him with desperation. “You said you’d be good right? So you’re going to sit on my cock like this until you’ve told me everything you’ve done wrong today and apologize for it.”

 

The older boy looks at him with a mixture of horror, desperation, bristling anger, pleading, and a million other emotions that are just so _Zhengting._ He taps the other boy’s hipbone impatiently. “I’m waiting.”

 

“I’m sorry for taking too long to get ready in the morning.”

 

Wenjun nods.

 

“I’m sorry for not using the turn signal on purpose to make you mad.”

 

_Goddamnit, Zhengting._

“I’m sorry for joking that I’d actually run over Justin.” Zhengting laughs a bit. “Okay, well I’m actually not that sorry about that one.”

 

Wenjun glares at his boyfriend.

 

“Okay, okay, fine. I’m sorry for _voicing_ that I might enjoy running over Justin.”

 

_Fine, acceptable._

“I’m sorry for almost hitting that pedestrian.”

 

_Good._

“I’m sorry for giving you a blowjob and distracting you while you were driving.”

 

Zhengting looks at him expectantly, finished talking.

 

Wenjun’s voice is low and laced with a dangerous undertone, looking at the other boy pointedly. “You forgot the most important one.”

 

His boyfriend looks at him with a confused expression on his face, but after a few moments, the thought registers, and Wenjun sees the shiver of arousal and anticipation run through Zhengting, the older boy tightening around his cock. Zhengting whimpers as the words are dragged out of him slowly, taking a moment so savor each one in his mouth. “I’m sorry that I’m such a _whore_.”

 

“Apology accepted.”

 

Wenjun puts his hand on the other boy’s back to push him forward, leaning him over the steering wheel again. “You’re allowed to fuck yourself on my cock now like the needy whore you are.”

 

Zhengting makes a sound of protest. “B-But I thought you were going to f-fuck me now.”

 

“I will.” Wenjun coos. “I just like seeing you work for it first. The more you behave, the faster I’ll let you get off.”

 

His words spur the older boy into action, and Wenjun moans as Zhengting bends himself into the best position before he starts moving, the arousal pooling at the sight of his cock going in and out of his boyfriend’s ass. He’s a bit amazed that any of this is even possible in the ridiculously small car. _Zhengting and his stupidly flexible ass._ And Wenjun doesn’t know whether it is because Zhengting is too aroused, his hole tighter and warmer than usual or whether it is _him_ , getting off on seeing the older boy so goddamn _obedient_ for once, that the sex feels extra good today, the pressure building up in his groin. His hands reach forward to grab at the other boy’s waist, his fingers settling into the groove of Zhengting’s hips, his thumbs pressing hard into the other boy’s back. “I think you deserve to be fucked today.”

 

A thrill runs through him as Zhengting lets out a sob of relief, his grip on the other boy tightening as Wenjun finally gives the older boy what he wants, bringing Zhengting down on to his cock forcefully, feeling the tip pressing against his boyfriend’s prostate tightly as Zhengting contracts hard against him. And Wenjun feels the older boy’s leg muscles go slack as he takes over and does all the work, the curve of Zhengting’s back arching beautifully as he splays himself out over the dashboard, angling himself in the best way for Wenjun to continue driving deep inside him. _Fuck._ The older boy is so tight, pushing him out, that it’s difficult to thrust in all the way, and Zhengting’s voice rises as he finally succeeds in pushing the other boy all the way to the base of his cock. “P-Please, W-w-wenjun. I-I want it.”

 

The begging makes him grit his teeth, his arousal threatening to overwhelm him, but he is determined to finish Zhengting first. _Just a bit more._ “Zhengting, do you need to come?”

 

The only response he gets in another round of mewls and cries of pleasure. “Yeah? Then ask me for it. Ask me for my permission.”

 

Wenjun can already feel the older boy pulsating around his cock wildly, the telltale sign that Zhengting is close to finishing, is close to the edge. _I want to drive him over it._ His boyfriend’s voice comes out shaky and keening with desire. “Please Wenjun, p-please let me c-come.” He closes his eyes as he moans, the pressure around his cock mounting to an unbearable degree. “Say it, Zhengting. Again.”

 

Zhengting repeats it over and over again, half-sobbing, and Wenjun lets him, lets the older boy keep going until he’s almost ready to break in half from the effort.

 

“Come for me.”

 

Zhengting lets out a large cry when he finishes, and Wenjun grunts as he thrusts in his boyfriend’s tight ass a few more times, eliciting more sobs from the older boy as he rides out his orgasm, before finally finishing inside Zhengting with one last stroke. Wenjun pants as he comes down from his high, his cock still buried deep in his boyfriend, and he groans in despair when Zhengting moves off of him, the cum dripping out immediately, smearing the insides of the older boy’s thighs.

 

“God, Zhengting, you really are a mess.”

 

The older boy turns around to collapse on top of him and kiss his forehead. “Correction, _we’re_ a mess.”

 

“Don’t you dare include me in this.” Wenjun looks at Zhengting critically. “Your new car is ruined.”

 

Zhengting winces. “Nothing a little cleaning can’t fix?” He offers weakly, and Wenjun is about to pull his boyfriend in for another kiss when the barrage of swearing comes out like a hailstorm. “Shit, we have to get inside. We’re late, like, really late.”

 

Zeren is glaring at them with the force of a thousand suns as they roll in to practice, disheveled and late, the rest of the members standing behind him, wide-eyed and silent. And Wenjun swears that he can _see_ the anger coming off the shorter boy as he stares at them. “Really? In our _parking lot_? You two couldn’t have gotten like a _room_ like normal people?”

 

Quanzhe was never the same after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)  
> CC: [@loststickienote](https://curiouscat.me/loststickienote)


End file.
